The Steady Thrum of Rain
by peachringsandbananas
Summary: Matthew's New Years Eve is interrupted by a loud mouthed blonde knocking at his door, and he couldn't be happier. What will the new year bring? Human AU. UsCan.


"Hey, Mattie, open up!" Knocking rang out through the house, stirring the young Canadian boy in his sleep. His hands grasped at the comforters, pulling them closer up around his face and burying his small frame in a sea of red.

"It's really cold out here! And dark!" The voice interrupted again, shaking slightly- from the chilly air or slight fear, he wouldn't be surprised if it was both- a chime of the doorbell echoing in his ears. Matthew rolled over, groggily grabbing his glasses off the nightstand and shoving them over his rapidly blinking eyes. The clock's red numbers blinked before him; eleven o clock at night.

"I'm going to break in if you don't open up, dude, get up!" A squeak sounded outside just as the boy pulled himself from his warm bed, feet dragging across the thick carpet, sounding about as muffled as his mind felt.

"I'm coming…" He approached the door with a yawn, words nearly slurred in his half asleep state. His fingers shook as the hit the cool metal of the doorknob, barely able to turn it before the door burst open, making him stagger back, completely knocked off balance. The wall behind him zoomed in before strong hands grabbed his side, yanking him back up.

"Wow, Mattie, you look like a mess! What have you been out partying without me? Nah, that would be ridiculous, I'm always invited to parties! Were you drinking alone? That's pretty stupid, dude, what if I hadn't come along? You could have done something completely idiotic and no one would have been around to see it!" Alfred rambled on, hands lingering at his sides before jerking away, quickly flying up to smooth his hair- or what looked like a nest placed a top his head- having been tossed about in the wind for who knows how long.

"I was sleeping." Matthew pointed out, gesturing to the clock and pulling his blanket tighter around himself. "It's nearly midnight, what are you doing here?" He had no patience for the annoying boy in the middle of the night, he already had very little of it even when he was fully awake. But something about the way Alfred scrunched up his nose as he attempted to smooth out the stubborn cowlick poking off his head… well; it made him go a little easier on him.

"Come on, Mattie, isn't that obvious?" He threw his hands up, a smile stretching across his face. "It's New Years! And you tried to sleep?! Shame on you, you nearly missed the best part!"

The Canadian could only yelp as his enthusiastic friend slinked an arm around his waist and pulled him over, rising a light blush to his cheeks.

"Fireworks!" Alfred jumped away once again, rushing off to Matthew's room and rummaging through his drawers in search of a piece of appropriate clothing for his pajama-clad friend. "No way am I letting you miss this!"

The timid boy began to protest as jeans and a t shirt smacked against his face, silencing him completely.

"Now strip!"

The blush made a quick reappearance, hidden behind the mound of clothes, as Matthew shrugged off his blanket, slipping the jeans over his boxers and pulling the shirt over his head, eyes trained on his exposed toes. The same couldn't be said for the American, whose eyes never seemed to leave the other boy, a wide grin still plastered across his face.

Matthew couldn't deny he enjoyed the attention.

"Where are we going?" He piped up, sitting down on the bed next to him and slipping on a pair of socks as his friend jumped on next to him. The whole bedframe shook, nearly sending Matt to the floor- again. Of course, Alfred was always on top of things, hand clutching his wrist tightly and holding the boy in place.

"It's a surprise!"

The smaller boy began to protest, but he couldn't seem to form the words and his mind refused to focus on anything except the warm fingers sending shivers up his arm. Al quickly released him, not even seeming to care about the shocked expression gracing his friend's face. He was probably used to it by now.

"Let's go!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The air was cold, seeming to seep through the various layers that covered the Canadian, but didn't bother to even attempt to infiltrate the thick leather jacket worn by the other. Even the weather didn't bother arguing with Alfred. Of course.

Matthew's breath puffed out in front of him in clouds, disappearing just as it drifted back near his glasses, leaving a thin veil of fog across the glass. They had walked in silence nearly the entire time, a surprise, considering Alfred hated silence, normally opting to fill it with pointless commentary and observations. But tonight, maybe it was a little different.

It took him a minute to realize Al was humming, something soft and barely recognizable, but it was sweet all the same. Almost a comfort in the dark night echoing out around them.

The icy ground beneath their feet seemed in time with the faint tune, alternating beats as they walked. Or perhaps Alfred was humming in time with their step. Either way, the result was hypnotizing.

You would never expect the obnoxious American to be so poetic. Not in his words, but in his actions. His hair bounced back and forth and his step and song played through his mind over and over again and his blue eyes seemed to pop out of the dark like mirrors, or perhaps a window. But before he got the chance to look deeper, they were turned away, focused on the dark sky above them.

"Have you ever spent your New Years with anyone before?"

The words were almost a shock to him, pulling him out of his peaceful world.

"Oh… no. Not really." Matthew could feel the shame creep up in his throat, squeezing it shut.

Alfred only hummed in appreciation, feet now tapping out a rhythm of their own. Soon, Al was dancing, smile so soft but wide, hair flickering in the dull moonlight, and eyes twinkling like the stars far above them. Matt couldn't help but laugh at the clumsy movements, eyes following his figure around lazily, because despite it all, he was beautiful. He was clumsy and awkward and lost in his own world, and he was absolutely stunning.

"Dance with me, Mattie!" Cool skin met his and he was being pulled away, the world around him blurring except for two blue orbs, dancing in front of him. It was like watching the ocean tumble around, enclosed in such a small space, but it had never looked so free. He didn't even notice when rain started pouring, soaking through his thin sweatshirt and causing Alfred's hair to fall, plastered to his forehead- save that one small piece, reluctant as ever to fall.

Even as they slowed to a stop, Alfred hung onto his hands, clutching hard like he would never let go. The area around them was grassy, mud pooling over the green as a result of the downpour that continued around them. Matt could barely see behind his water soaked hair, and he doubted Alfred could either.

"Here we are!" The American announced, pulling Matthew down to the ground next to him, splattering mud up around them. Matt screamed, although he didn't really mind.

"I doubt they're going to set off any fireworks in this weather." He pointed out, wiping away blonde strands from his face. Alfred nodded, but didn't make any move to get up.

They sat in silence a few moments before Matthew checked his watch, curious as to how long they had before they would be forced to get up, no excuse left to stay. Two minutes.

"Have you ever heard of a New Year's kiss?" Alfred didn't turn his head, but Matthew could nearly hear him biting his lip.

"Yeah, I've heard of it." His voice trailed off as he watched the seconds tick by, counting down the precious moments he had left.

"I've never had one." This time the larger boy did glance his way, a frown so oddly placed against his usually happy face.

That may have been when his heart stopped. One minute left.

"I'm surprised." He shook away his unwanted thoughts, voice shaking despite it all.

Thirty seconds left.

"Mattie…"

He turned, forcing himself to swallow what felt like his heart rising up in his mouth. Those oceans were looking right at him and that curl still stood on end and his fingers tapped a gentle rhythm and the rain still fell and he was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 1 second.

And then they were kissing. He didn't even realize how it started, but he didn't want it to end. His whole body shook, leaning into him as if they were attached. Water poured down on them and slick hair tickled his forehead and slippery fingers laced around his and it was all so ridiculous but it was perfect. It was all so absolutely perfect.

It was a new year, and all he could feel was a gentle tap against his fingers and the steady thrum of rain.


End file.
